


【焉之】我们的存在

by kirakei



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakei/pseuds/kirakei
Kudos: 10





	【焉之】我们的存在

“姐...姐！！！您是我亲姐了！！！！”  
夏光从自己的工位里连滚带牌的跑出来，死死地拽住女人的胳膊，“姐，那个标，我能不能...我能不能不跟了？”  
他可怜巴巴地看着女人，“求你了姐，真的，你给我换别的啥都行，就这个，我能不跟了吗？”  
“......”  
女人看着他，透过镜片投过来的视线犀利又戏谑，“那你总得给我一个理由”  
在设计院勤勤恳恳按时上班、下班的优秀员工夏光脸上，难得露出这种憋屈的表情，他看了一眼女人，扯了扯自己的衣服下摆站正了。  
“那个...嗯，那是我前男友他家的公司”

一句话就是一个八卦故事，夏光在女人微微张开的嘴巴里仿佛看到了胜利的曙光，可惜对方说出的这句话让他恨不得立刻去单位门口那颗歪脖子树上吊死。  
立刻、马上、right now。  
“那可就更不可能了我的小宝贝光光”  
掐着夏光近来肥美不少的小脸蛋的女人笑眯眯地看着他，“人家焉少爷亲口点了名的要我们院的夏之光做对接的”  
“为了咱们的绩效，去吧皮卡丘！”

“我现在辞职还来得及吗？”  
抱着电脑扒在车窗户上的男孩脸都快被自己压成一块大饼了，还在不死心地发问。  
“走了走了走了，乖啊”  
领导亲自把人送过来的待遇可不是人人都能享受到，夏光抱着自己的东西站在大堂里等着负责的人把自己带过去的时候却心里委屈的要命。  
凭啥啊？怎么就是我这么倒霉呢？他郁闷极了，手上抱着的电脑也重的不像话，干脆放在地上，他就这样像棵蘑菇一样在人来人往的大厅里就地蹲下，怎么就到我了就要到对方单位亲自对接呢？  
太郁闷了。

更让人郁闷的是这家公司的老板，投标的时候他就留了个心，看到文件上的那几个字的第二天他就去了庙里特意拜了拜别中标别中标——虽然被领导知道了恐怕要把他弄死，但一想到——一想到那个谁，夏光想，我情愿被领导弄死。  
你知道的，一段不愿意去面对的感情要么是自己做了错事，要么就是对方做了错事，夏光抠着嘴皮跟在负责人后面抱着箱子边走边想，但他确实觉得，在和焉嘉的这段感情里——虽然他不愿意承认，可能是他对不起对方稍微多一点。  
校园情侣，毕业之后劳燕分飞的不知道有多少，焉嘉同他说他毕业了要出国学金融，方便以后回来接管家里的生意的时候他“啊”了一下，下意识就想说那我们分手吧，我已经和设计院签了劳务合同了。  
但是那个气氛，对吧，夏光想，所以打完分手炮再在回去的路上编辑好短信说祝你在国外一切顺利，然后说一下分手，夏光觉得自己也没有什么问题。  
他对焉嘉是没有什么担心的，夏光想，他是对自己不是太有信心。  
他们之间的差距并不是一句两句过家家似的承诺就可以跨越的，与众不同的性向在这个还不算开明的社会里只会让他们的家庭条件之类的差异显得更如鸿沟般巨大，夏光想，他大概是真的还没有做好准备去面对这些。

总归在一起的话也不可能结婚，焉嘉家里那么大的家族也不会允许前途大好的小辈和一个普普通通男大学生搅合在一块的哇，焉嘉走的那天他回了宿舍把自己关在里面喝酒喝到差点没被发现的人报警。  
“你酒精中毒到口吐白沫你知道吗？”  
——后来的领导，就是那位美丽动人的女士在夏光醒过来之后看着他说，“我再迟来十分钟你就要被自己的呕吐物呛死了光光”  
那天之后他们还聊了些什么夏光已经不记得了，总归就是要他打起精神来好好生活，“是你甩他诶，怎么像是你被甩了一样？”  
夏光可怜巴巴的躺在床上喝淡的和水完全没区别的粥，笑了笑，最后还是没说话。  
因为我也很伤心啊，搬进新房子的那天他下意识地就想拍张照片发给微信置顶聊天的那个人，最后还是停了手。

“那个...”  
眼观鼻子耳关心地跟在接待他的前台身后上了楼，在准备拐过去的前一秒夏光终于还是没忍住，深呼吸一口气突然开口，“你们卫生间在哪里啊？”  
过了一会，手上抱着电脑，脚下地上摆着个装满了各种各样文件的前台小妹看见走过来的青年同他打招呼，“经理”

对着镜子噼里啪啦地一堆拍，夏光瞪着镜子里的青年没什么精神的样又是一口气叹出十八里地，脸都拍红了他还是提不起精神。  
“哎...”  
他又叹了口气，紧靠着盥洗池的窗户外面是郁郁葱葱的树木，夏光凑过去看看，开始严肃思考这里距离地面有多少你？从这跳下去腿会断掉吗？

“之光”  
“...唔？”  
扒在窗户口往外看的夏光听见身后的声音吓得一抖，等到他下意识地转过身来和那人的视线对上的一瞬间，夏光想，我跳下去应该不会死吧？  
可惜他没有跳下去的机会，紧接着就被焉嘉拎走了。

该死，夏光走在后面瞪着焉嘉的背影心想，该死，我就不应该来这里。  
他瞪着焉嘉的西装下摆，踩着皮鞋哒哒哒走路像是带着风的青年走起来还是同以前一样不紧不慢的，没什么人的楼层里他几乎能听见他走路的声音在空荡荡的走廊里回荡。  
“......”  
夏光瞪着焉嘉，焉嘉也瞪着他，“进去坐坐吧，之光”  
穿西装的青年推开标着“总经理室”的房间门，“又不会吃了你”  
...我是怕你会揍我，夏光默默想。

分手多年之后的情侣见面要怎么开场——其实也不是第一次见，夏光抱着焉嘉倒给他的水想，大夏天的给我倒开水，看来他确实是同我过不去——同学聚会的时候，夏光在门口看了一眼，看见坐在那里的焉嘉的背影，还是同记忆里的一样圆溜溜的头发尖，他就看了一眼，然后就离开了。  
他听见焉嘉大概是在给刚才带他的那个前台打电话，说把东西放工位上，于是他对他面前的这杯水产生了无限的兴趣。  
然后一道影子投在了水面上，“之光”  
他听见焉嘉在喊他，声音低的像是低音小号被拉响了，熟悉的嗓音里有他熟悉的莫名的情绪，带着他胸腔都在震，夏光抬起头看他，“...干嘛”

他们好像又回到了最初的某些剑拔弩张的时刻，夏光想，他看着焉嘉的眼睛，在小小的瞳仁里看见自己的脸，不服输的、微微扬起来的脸。  
人人都知道夏光爱撒娇，但对着焉嘉他却永远是紧绷的像一张拉满了的弦——说不上来为什么，他想，或许是因为针尖对麦芒，焉嘉挺优秀——他在心底是认同对方的，所以他才会对焉嘉有种莫名的敌意，他们俩站在一块，光芒可都太耀眼了。  
哪怕是聚餐，有焉嘉在的话他整场都会显得过于不自在。  
后来是谁先打破这个局面的？夏光有点出神地想，他有点记不起来了，或许是自己？又或许是焉嘉，总之某一天之后他看焉嘉的时候顺眼了许多。  
然后就是在酒吧遇见，喝多了的人莫名其妙就滚到了一起，第二天醒过来的时候他还没搞清楚状况，焉嘉已经清醒的告诉他说之光，我对你有感觉，夏光还以为自己是做了个噩梦还没醒。  
他对夏光说我们可以交往看看的时候夏光还在懵，然而焉嘉说我注意你很久了，他愣了半天才说我以为你讨厌我？  
但其实交往了之后就会发现从各种方面来看焉嘉都是个好男友，这无可否认。

眼下他盯着面前的焉嘉，脑子里面闪过的全是过往的画面。  
他能闻见焉嘉身上的味道，淡淡的青柠檬的味道，夏光想，他怎么还在用这款香？  
他其实有很多话想说，想告诉焉嘉其实我有努力，我有在努力地工作，我从设计师助理开始做，每天都在认真画图认真建模，我有把自己的工作上勤勤恳恳的做好，为的是可以早一点离你更近一点，我在这个城市买了房子，就在你家公司的十分钟路程之内，每天上班的时候都会路过，我会看着楼顶的标志想你回来了吗？——不过其实我对你的动态了如指掌，我对你的每一个社交平台上的账号都倒背如流，虽然大部分你都很少更新，但总归会有热心人来告诉我你最近在做什么。  
——感谢社交网络！  
他还想说其实我挺想你，我有去过你的学校，在你的公寓下面晃了一圈，然后再坐红眼航班凌晨到达睡两小时再爬起来去上班，颈椎病和肩周炎犯得时候会有点想你，投标谈生意在卫生间狂呕的时候会想起以前我们一起去为了晚会拉投资的时候你在酒桌上帮我挡酒的背影。  
夏光想，他想说的其实有很多，但这些好像说出口了也只会显示出自己的懦弱与无能。  
但是焉嘉看着他的时候，他又从他的眼神里发现，他好像并不需要说这些，对方好像就可以懂。  
他想起自己给焉嘉发的最后一条消息上说我会努力追上你的，你也要等一等我，但那条消息始终都是未读的状态，更何况，社交主页上显示出来的那个所谓情感状态也并不一定是真实的——焉嘉或许只是懒得修改也说不一定。  
所以他心底有一些重逢的雀跃又有点不确定。  
或许焉嘉对院里提出的要求只是因为他是目前唯一一个手上的活都干完了的设计师。  
他时常觉得在这段分手的时间里他们就像是在隔着条河对望，河面上有雾，他们谁也看不清谁的脸，但都知道对方在那里。  
而现在，夏光想，现在是把脚伸进河水里的时刻了吗？

“之光”  
在长久的沉默里焉嘉低着头不知道在想什么，他抬起头的时候看见夏光正仰着头，“你哭了...”  
他话还没说完就听见夏光着急忙慌地抓着他问“有镜子吗？”  
听到他肯定回答的青年舒了口气，“我隐形滑片啦！！”

等到手忙脚乱地收拾好不安分的隐形眼镜，再面对面的时候刚才的那种故人重逢的气氛早就消失的一干二净无影无踪了。  
“我们领导说你点名要我来...”  
夏光倒是没怎么扭捏地就直接问了出来，“为什么？”  
关于这个问题的答案夏光在自己心里早就做了千万遍的预设，反正无论怎么样都不会影响他的工作态度——毕竟他也要赚钱的嘛——但是，但是他实在没料到焉嘉会来这一招。  
看了他一眼又别开眼的焉嘉看上去委屈极了，反倒是夏光无措起来。  
“我以为你会懂，之光”  
懂？懂啥啊...？  
夏光莫名其妙地看焉嘉，焉嘉委屈巴巴地瞧夏光，要是能把这时候他俩的脑内活动用文字方式呈现，估计又是一堆对不上号的乱码。

所以，所以——  
所以这种时候对待一个还是搞不清状况、有点迷茫的笨蛋，最好的方式就是去亲亲的嘴巴，然后告诉他说，“之光，我们复合吧”  
虽然他的反应可能比较煞风景，他可能会很严肃地反驳说“不行，我们不可以搞办公室恋爱”  
但是你知道的，这只是一个自尊心比较强的笨蛋的下意识借口罢了，反正这个办公室他只需要做三个礼拜，三个礼拜之后，他们就可以手拉手地走在路上，或者是在地下停车场里接吻了。


End file.
